Blackmail Tale
by coral crayon 26
Summary: Francine has to get a naked photo in order to win the sisterhood prize, but her plan may not work out the way she had hoped.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING ARTHUR IS OWNED BY PBS. THIS IS A FANFICTION AND THUS FALLS UNDER FAIR USE.**

 **D** isclaimer, this takes place roughly 9 years in the future and everyone is roughly 17-19. Enjoy.

It was a typical sleepover at the beginning of summer vacation for the girls of Elwood city. Francine,Muffy, Fern, Jenna, Prunella, and Sue Ellen had gathered in the circle of the sisterhood. They were to put a sum of money (at least 10.00) in the middle and take out a random dare from an old fedora, and however completed their dare would win double the amount of money.

"Welcome girls once again to the circle of the sisterhood, and as she was the loser of the last meeting, Francine gets to go first" Muffy explained/

Francine was on a bit of a losing streak with the sisterhood, mostly for getting dares that contradict her personality, such as wearing the outfit she hates the most for a week( which for her was a frilly wedding dress) or drinking a gallon of guava smoothie(which she turned out to be allergic to). But Francine was determined to make this the month she succeeded in.

"Actually, I wanna try for the gold hat" Francine said proudly

The girls all gasped when she said that. The gold hat was a hat hat filled with the absolute hardest and most humiliating dares they girls could come up with ( like shaving your head or going streaking). But if you completed the dare, then you would win all of the money in the circle.

"Francine, are you sure you wanna do the gold hat?"

"Oh yah"

Muffy handed her a custom made cap made of solid gold that was full of dares. Francine stuck her hand deep into the hat to find a dare that would guarantee victory. After about a solid gold minute of digging

(yes, I just made that joke), she finally pulled out a dare from the bottom of that hat.

"What's the dare Francine?" Jenna asked

"Yah,what is it?" Fern also asked

"Oh my gosh" Francine said with sunken in eyes

"What is it Francine?" Prunella asked

"I have to get a picture of my best male friend...naked" Francine said emptily.

The other girls burst into laughter at this revelation, especially Prunella and Jenna who were rolling on the floor.

"uhh, if you want another dare, we'll let you take another card" Muffy said holding her laugh back

"You know what, i'll do it" Francine exclaimed in a headstrong manner

The other girls stopped laughing and went silent at this statement

"You're really gonna do it" Fern said

"WOW" Jenna said

"Well, good luck" Sue Ellen added

"Francine, how on earth are you gonna get a picture of Arthur completely naked?" Muffy asked

"Trust me Muffy, I have a plan" Francine

"Well okay, but you have until the end of next week to get that photo or you pay double" Muffy explained

"Don't worry, this time I'm gonna be the winner of the circle". Francine stated

6 DAYS LATER

Francine was walking over to Arthur's house, ready to put her plan into action. She had been watching him and his family all week to see what time his parents left for work and what time D.W. Left for the mall with emily. Her plan was to seduce Arthur while he was home alone so she could trick him into stripping off his clothes for her, then she would take a picture of him on her phone and jump out the and climb down the tree. If all went smoothly then she when win enough money for an entire loadout of sports gear and biking equipment.

"Time to get that photo" she thought as she rang the doorbell

Arthur answered the door, wearing the same attire since the 3rd grade.

"Oh, hi Francine"

"Hey Arthur"

"How yah doing?"

"Fine, I was hoping we could hang out for a bit"

"Sure, come on in"

"Place seems kind of empty"

"Yah my parents are out, Kate's at binky's house, and D.W. Is at the mall"

"So it's just you and me then"

"uh huh"

"Good"

and with that, Francine pulled Arthur in for a passionate kiss, putting her plan into action. While genuinely surprised at first, he didn't resist and allowed the kiss to continue. After a solid minute, Francine broke the kiss.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes"

"Well that was just the beginning"

"Huh?"

"Follow me"

They both walked upstairs until they made it to Arthur's room, Francine locking the door to keep up her facade(even though it's kind of pointless given they were home alone but whatever). After she locked it she casually walked over to the window where the tree was.

"So, ready for some fun?"

"Oh yah"

"Well you have to prove it, you strip first"

"Huh?"

"If you wanna do me, you gotta prove your willing to take off all your clothes right now"

"I'm willing i'm willing"

"Then get naked"

Arthur wasted no time in taking off his clothes, he didn't want to miss out on this. Francine let out a small chuckle as she couldn't believe he was actually falling for it. Arthur stopped when he was just in his underwear, his massive bulge sticking out like a glowing sore thumb.

"Well, you gonna take them off or what, you we can't do it with your underwear in the way"

"I know, I'm just a little nervous"

Even nervous he didn't wanna miss out, so with a deep breath he pulled his underwear down as hard as he could. Francine couldn't believe what she was seeing now. He wasn't only nude, but he looked good nude. His somewhat toned figure( hard but no six pack) his big chest, sculpted butt, shaved skin all around, and an astonishing 10 inch length. Francine had to step back a bit to take it all in, she was hoping her phone could capture all this body.

"Oh my gosh"

"What?"

"You look amazing"

"So, aren't you gonna get naked to?"

"I will, but first I need you to spread you arms apart, I wanna get a better look"

"uh, okay"

Arthur spread his arms out like a bird, allowing Francine a full view of everything

"So now what?"

"Now this"

Francine quickly pulled her phone out and took a few pics. Once she was sure she had enough photos, she bolted for the door. But right as she was about to make her escape, she found that she couldn't budge it. It was locked tight with a key lock.

"Leaving so soon"

And before Francine could react, Arthur got the jump on her and snatched her phone right out of her hands.

"Hey, give that back"

In response, Arthur splashed her face with a cup of water he left by his desk. The water blinded Francine for a bit. After she regained her sight, she saw that Arthur was still naked, but didn't have her phone in his hand anymore.

"Where's my phone?"

"you'll get it back, after you fulfill your side"

"You mean get naked?"

"Get naked, and something else"

"What do you mean by someth... oh no no no no"

"Oh yes"

"There is no way I'm sleeping with you"

"I thought that's what you wanted a second ago"

"well I...I"

" was trying to get a picture of me naked for some reason"

"Huh?"

"Oh don't act dumb, you've been trying to get a photo of me in the buff all week, from getting a picture of me changing or in the shower. And by the way next time you wanna sneak around my house, don't use our old tree house for a base of operation where I can see your threw the little window."

"Okay you got me, so what are you gonna do with the photo, delete it?"

"No, that would be too easy"

"So what are you gonna do with it?"

"Unless we do it, I'll send the photos to your parents"

"WHAT, why would you do that, you'll get yourself arrested or suspended"

"True I'll get in trouble, but what will your parents say when they find out you have a picture of your naked friend on your phone, you'll be in as much trouble as I am."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me"

"I...I...uhhhhhh, alright I'll do it I'll sleep with you."

" Good, now get to undressing."

"Yah I know what to do"

Francine( very frustrated that her plan failed and that she was blackmailed into banging him) started taking HER clothes off. She took her shirt off, unbuttoned and pulled down her pants, peeling her socks off, unbuttoning her bra, letting it fall to the floor, and finally sliding her panties down her legs and stepped out of them after it went around her ankles. Arthur looked on in amazement at Francine gorgeous naked body. Her smooth and tan skin, wide hips, lean belly, sexy legs, huge quadruple D breasts, and a small tuff of hair over her most sacred body part.

"WOW, now this is gonna be fun"

"Yah yah, let's just get this over with"

She walked over to his bed, but Arthur grabbed her wrist as she grabbed his blanket

"Hold on, I've got a better idea"

He then walked them through the hall(which felt kind of weird with them being naked and all, even if they were the only two people in the house) and led her to his parents room.

"Well, here we are"

"We're gonna have sex in your parents bed, why?"

"It's much bigger than my bed and a lot more springy which will be great for what we're about to do."

"Whatever, just do me quick so I can gt my phone back."

"Trust me Fran, you will enjoy this"

"I doubt it, even with a crotch that big"

She climbed into bed, with her arms behind her head and waiting for "her man". Arthur then climbed into the bed, laying on top of Francine.

"You ready?" he said trying to be romantic

"Just get it over with already" Francine said with a VERY annoyed tone

"okay then."

Arthur positioned himself right over her bush, and thrusted right into her. Arthur was genuinely surprised when he broke through her hyphen and Francine let out an insanely loud scream.

"YOUR A VIRGIN?"

Francine didn't answer as she was still getting over the insane pain in her cave. After 3 minutes of waiting, the pain went away and she answered.

"Yes, I am a virgin, you have a problem with that?"

"Well you didn't seem all that worried that I was gonna do you so I assumed your hyphen was already broken"

"I just thought it would hurt a little and that all that talk about insane pain was just overreacting"

"So this means I'm your first then"

"Oh shut up and get thrusting"

He did what she said and started thrusting deeply into her

"And if you think that for one second that I'll enjoy this then you've gotta...you've gotta"

She tried to finish her sentence, but the burst of pleasure throughout her whole body was unbelievable. It was an amazing feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before. This was better than any adrenaline rush she had ever had. She relaxed on the pillow and simply let Arthur work, all her anger and frustration melting away as he pleasured her body. It was like a dream of endless after a few minutes, Francine's little fantasy came to an end as she could physically feel Arthur starting to pull out.

"HEEEEY, what are you doing?"

"I gotta pee real quick."

In response, Francine wrapped her legs around him, keeping him inside her.

"Come on Francine, I really gotta go."

"Then pee inside me."

"WHAT, no way that's gross"

"Arthur, you feel way to good to pull out now, so you can either hold it until I blow, or go and we keep going"

"But won't you get sick?"

"Even if I do, it's worth it"

"Well, okay"

Arthur gave in and relieved himself into her cave. While it felt weird at first, his urine felt so warm and cozy inside her. After he finished, he got back to thrusting. Arthur then grabbed and started to massage her breasts while he was thrusting. The amount of pleasure they were experiencing was unbelievable.

"Arthur I'm gonna..."

They both climaxed and moaned loudly. Arthur was panting a bit from all the thrusting and Francine had a smile on her face after the best experience of her life.

"That was amazing"

"Told you"

"You were right, I'm sorry I tried to trick you"

"It's cool"

As they touched lips for a kiss, they heard the front door open.

"Well that was exhausting"

"Your parents are home"

They bolted for Arthur's room, but stopped and ran back inside as they saw them walking up the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Quick, under the bed"

They both hid under the bed as the Reads walked in.

"Finally, we can relax"

"These bills are just getting more complicated every year."

"I need to relax"

"Well we are home alone, what say we have some fun"

"well if you insist."

Both Arthur and Francine's eyes widened at this

"No, they're not, they're really not"

They then felt the weight of them on the bed and articles of clothing hitting the floor around them

"They are"

The bed started to rock, continuously bopping them on the top of the head with every thrust they were making. They were both still shocked that they were under a couple having sex. They kept getting bopped until Arthur's mom said...

"David, squeeze my butt, I'm close"

Arthur cringed at this. After another solid minute, they both moaned, indicating that they climaxed

"That was amazing David"

"Only the best for my Janey"

After that, the room went quiet for a bit. The two crawled out and looked to see that the two were asleep under the covers

"Let's go before round two."

They both walked back to Arthur's room.

"Phew, that was way too close"

"Yah, here's your phone back"

"Where did you put it?"

"You don't wanna know, but you should probably wash it"

"Uhhh thanks"

After he handed her back her phone, she gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear.

"You managed to turn me on again, so if you want to go again let's go to your bed"

And with that, he picked her up and led her to his bed for round 2

2 DAYS LATER

"Alright Francine time's up, did you get the photo?"

"You tell me"

Francine showed the girls her phot, using her thumb to cover his crotch

"Oh my gosh, you actually got it" Sue Ellen said

"I can't believe he looks that good" Fern Stated

"Can you text me that later?" Jenna asked

"Well Francine, as the winner you've won the grand prize"

"Yes"

"Was it hard to get the photo?"

"You kiddin, it was a sinch"


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and the students ran out of the building like race horses. The fastest of course was Francine. After a grueling exam from mr. ratburn(who was promoted to college professor while his disciples took over teaching 3rd and 4th grade for him, it was finally spring break. Even better was that her parents had to go to a sanitation retreat in Wyoming and Catherine was in Michigan at her college. It was just her and Nemo jr. for the next 2 weeks.

"Woooo hoooo, Nemo Jr. I'm home." Francine announced when she ran inside the apartment

Nemo jr. was much more active and far less mischievous than the first Nemo and wandered around the area around the apartment which Francine got used to and most of the time just let her do what she wanted. She had two weeks to herself alone in the apartment. She thought of all the reckless things she could do, drumming/singing practice, or take her new bike out. Then suddenly, an amazing idea popped in. She grabbed her phone and made a call.

Over at the read residence, Arthur was playing fetch with his new dog bud in his room before he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Arthur asked

"Hey Arthur, what's up?" Francine asked

"Oh nothing, just fetching with bud." Arthur answered

"Listen, it's spring break right?" Francine asked excitedly

"Well yah, we go to the same college remember?" Arthur replied

"Well yah, but I was wondering if you had any plans tonight." Francine explained

"Uh no, why?" Arthur asked

"I'm alone alone at my house and I think you and I should "hang out", just you and me, all alone, just the two of us." Francine said trying to sound sexy

"I'll be right over." Arthur said as he hung up and walked downstairs

He saw dw in another trans as she was watching "the mystic tour bus" on tv. He just walked by and she didn't even noticed as he walked outside to his car. It was a little old and beat up but it worked just fine. He backed out of the driveway and was on his way. Since that faithful day to get a photo for the sisterhood, Arthur and Francine were secretly a couple. They kept it secret so things wouldn't get awkward among their friends but it was still a fine romance none the less. Most of their dates were usually sports themed like biking or secret hiking but the best part of it were those frequent night like tonight, were they would partake in the oldest(and often naughtiest) physical activity of them all.

Arthur finally arrived and parked near the entrance. He walked in and saw the bellhop was reading one of Allen's best sellers(Allen became a famous author and applied for scholarships so he didn't need to work while in college) who looked just as entranced as dw was. He walked to the elevator and headed up to Francine's apartment. The building hadn't really changed much in the eleven years since. Some friends have died or gone away sure, but the spirit of them was still remembered by all the good times they had over those years. He finally arrived and used the spare key the his inside their doorbell and stepped inside.

"Francine, I'm here." Arthur said as he closed the door behind him

"In my room." Francine announced from across the hall

Arthur slowly walked across to her room, gradually taking off his clothes with every step. He was left in just his glasses as he walked in to her room. To his pleasant surprise, Francine was already naked but was on Katherine's old bed.

"Glad you could make it." Francine said

"Why are you on Katherine's bed?" Arthur asked as he walked in and locked the door

"I don't want my bed to smell like "Love" or my parents will get suspicious." Francine said as she took some pills

"Okay then." Arthur said as he climbed into bed with her

"Now lets have some fun." Francine said as the two kissed

Arthur wasted no time and eased right into her cave. It was still as tight as their very first time. Arthur started thrusting away as Francine rested her head on the pillow. The feeling of pleasure and ecstancy was flowing through her body again. While she usually wanted to be the dominate player, this was one instance she would make an exception for. Arthur was grabbing and squeezing her left breast, making Francine's grin even bigger. Seeing how their neighbors were rather crabby, she tried her best not to moan and let anyone know what they were doing, gripping onto the bed frame instead. Arthur was now thrusting hard started painting.

"Ssshhhhh, you gotta keep it down or our neighbors will here us." Francine whispered in his ear

"Sorry, it just feels good." Arthur whispered back

Francine now put the pillow over her mouth, trying not to moan in pleasure. Arthur was now feeling up and down her thigh, feeling little microscopic hairs that were otherwise blended into the skin. Francine felt this and got chills, trying to hold back her climax as long as she could. Arthur decided to kill two birds with one stone and dove his face right into her chest, using her boobs to muffle his moans. This didn't help Francine much, as she was moving her legs around slowly but frantically as the pleasure was too much for even her to handle.

"Gotta hold on, gotta keep quiet." Francine said in her head over and over

But alas, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a deep moan as she finally climaxed, her juices flowing out like a hose. She felt her legs go numb and her back turn icy cold as she finally poured it all out. Francine felt like a deflated ballon with a rock on top of her. She was catching her breath and trying not to make anymore noises. She felt like she hit the burnout of an ultimate drug or candy. She felt like she was at the pinnacle of pleasure. Her thoughts were interrupted and her stamina came flowing back as she heard her doorbell ring.

"Oh no, someone heard us." Francine said in panic

"What should we do?!" Arthur asked as he hopped out of bed and quickly gathered up his clothes

"Hide in the kitchen, I've got this." Francine said as she grabbed her bathrobe

Francine ran to the eyehole to see it was her crabby neighbor from next door ms. Filchen

"Hello?" Francine said as she opened the door

"I knew it was a frensky that woke my poor milo." Ms. Filchen said in her typical cruel yet dry tone

"I was just listening to some music, I didn't realize I was making so much noise." Francine said calmly

"Hmmmm, you better not wake my precious bulldog again or your kitty will be his afternoon snack." Ms. Filchen said

"Alright, good night ms. Filchen." Francine said as she closed the door

"Phew, that was close." Francine said as she leaned against the door

"Two close." Arthur said as he had his pants back on already

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Francine asked in a robe similar to her crabby neighbor

"I thought I'd leave since it's late and we're done." Arthur said adjusting his glasses

"We're not done, the night is still young and we've got the whole place to ourselves." Francine said as she threw her robe off

"Okay, but we gotta be more careful." Arthur said as he took his pants back off

"Let's say we move to the bathtub, there's nobody close their and besides, I could sure use a steamy bath." Francine said as she swung her hips and ended with a self spank to her right cheek

"Sounds like a plan." Arthur said grinning as he followed her to the bathroom


End file.
